


We're All Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uh i'm bad at summaries help it's a group chat fic
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 5





	We're All Friends

_**Awsten Knight** _ _has added **Geoff Wigington** , **Otto Wood** , **Dallon Weekes** , and **Ryan Seaman** to a group chat!_

**Awsten Knight** :: WOW ALL OF UR USERNAMES ARE BORING ITS JUST UR NAME :(

**Geoff Wigington** :: yours is your name too dumbass

_**Awsten Knight** _ _has changed their username to **AWSTEN**!_

**AWSTEN** :: IT ISNT ANYMORE BITCH

**Ryan Seaman** :: hi not to be rude but who the fuck are you

**AWSTEN** :: DALLON DIDNT TELL U ABT ME?? :(

**Dallon Weekes** :: No, because I was trying to spare my boyfriend the confusion and disgust of being friends with you, Awsten. Geoff and Otto are fine.

**AWSTEN** :: RUDE :((

**Otto Wood** :: guys shut up we're trying to do some shit in chem and geoff is an awful lab partner

**Geoff Wigington** :: says you, you dont even know what we're supposed to be doing

**Otto Wood** :: well i wasnt paying attention whats ur excuse

**Geoff Wigington** :: i was TRYING to pay attention but SOMEONE kept throwing post its at my head

_**AWSTEN** _ _changed **Geoff Wigington** to **peekachoo**!_

**_AWSTEN_ ** _changed **Otto Wood** to **otter would**!_

**_AWSTEN_ ** _changed **Dallon Weekes** to **giraffe man**!_

**_AWSTEN_ ** _changed **Ryan Seaman** to **sperm bank**!_

**sperm bank** :: BITCH NO

**sperm bank** :: I HATE YOU

**giraffe man** :: This is exactly why I didn't want Ryan to talk to you.

**AWSTEN** :: OK GRANDMA

**AWSTEN** :: WHO STILL USES GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION WHEN THEY TEXT LIKE BRO

**giraffe man** :: People who don't want their minds to turn to complete gunk.

**giraffe man** :: And Ryan isn't included in that, Ryan, you're perfect.

**sperm bank** :: DNDJSKSJSN AWW W W NO U

**peekachoo** :: im not even mad about my username i mean it makes sense

**peekachoo** :: awwww ryans blushing you guys are so cute

**giraffe man** :: Ryan's cute.

**sperm bank** :: N O U

**sperm bank** :: also geoff and otto being in my class doesnt mean you get to spy on me so shut

**peekachoo** :: yes it does

**otter would** :: my username makes no sense at all

**otter would** :: or im just dumb

**otter would** :: GEOFF PAY ATTENTION

**peekachoo** :: no

**peekachoo** :: wait awstens been quiet for a while whats he doing

**AWSTEN** :: GEOFF I HAVE TO ASK YOU A VERY SERIOUS QUESTION

**peekachoo** :: did you really just not say anything so you could make an entrance

**AWSTEN** :: YES

**AWSTEN** :: NOW BACK TO THE VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION

**giraffe man** :: Oh, I know what's happening, Awsten told me.

**otter would** :: me too

**sperm bank** :: wait i wanna know whats happening

**otter would** :: youll find out in a sec blueberry

**sperm bank** :: HEY

**peekachoo** :: awsten what

**AWSTEN** :: GEOFFREY DONALD WIGINGTON

**peekachoo** :: no need to use my full name but ok

**AWSTEN** :: SHUT UP UR RUINING THE MOMENT

**AWSTEN** :: GEOFFREY DONALD WIGINGTON

**AWSTEN** :: WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME

**sperm bank** :: AWWWWWWWWWWEE

**peekachoo** :: sure

**AWSTEN** :: WAIT REALLY

**AWSTEN** :: THAT WAS EASIER THAN I THOUGHT


End file.
